


It's Raining Men (Hallelujah)

by amberwoods



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberwoods/pseuds/amberwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia just started her major at Fiore University and is looking for a peaceful spot to read her Hamlet. She finds the perfect tree, but it turns out someone else has found it already as well.<br/>(or the one where Natsu is a dork that falls out of a tree on top of his future wife like the smooth idiot he is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Men (Hallelujah)

The campus of Fiore University was ridiculously large. Of course, it was an elite university, a place for rich people that enjoyed horse riding and cricket and all these other activities that required a lot of space, not to mention the space necessary to contain their huge egos. Still, Lucy had started exploring the campus when she arrived for her first year two weeks ago and she wasn’t even close to having been everywhere.

She’d found some lovely places, though. Between the swimming complex and the stables there was a large field with some luxury picnic tables and paths lined with large trees. It reminded her of a music festival she once went to, only there was a lot less trash here, and a lot less people. The field was relatively far away from both the school buildings and the students’ residences. Lucy had only visited the place thrice for now, but she thought that it was mostly deserted. It was one of the reasons she kept coming back.

It was early September now, but the sun was shining brightly and Fall still seemed far away. It was the kind of weather that could sneakily give you a sunburn, so Lucy sat down underneath one of the large trees with low-hanging branches full of large leaves that rustled pleasantly in the wind. She loved these kind of days. Winter could stay away for a little longer, if it was up to her.

She’d put down her bag and took out a box of raspberries and an annotated version of Shakespeare’s Hamlet. She was taking a course on his work in her Literature major that she’d just started. Her dream was to become a writer, so her heart had inevitably led her to a study of books.

She opened the box of raspberries and the book, taking care not to stain the pages when she’d eaten a piece of the fruit. She carefully licked the red juice from her fingers every time, a concentrated frown on her face while she went through the words on the paper in her hands.

She was at peace, until that peace was violently disrupted.

She had hardly registered the sound of breaking branches and vehemently rustling leaves when she looked up to the tree in reflex. The last thing she saw was a rush of pink.

“Oompf!”

For some reason, Lucy found herself being crushed by what was obviously a human being. Her book pressed into her stomach uncomfortably. Quickly, the figure on top of her scrambled up to their knees, revealing themselves to be a tall, well-muscled young man with bright pink hair and a shocked, worried expression on his face. His white shirt was covered in squashed raspberries and red juice.

“The hell…” Lucy murmured while she moved up a little, leaning on her elbows and removing the book from her stomach.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” the stranger stammered, “Are you okay?”                            

She looked at him, a little disorientated. “You just squashed me. From a tree.” That wasn’t entirely grammatically correct, probably, but she wasn’t at her best right now.

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly. He ran a hand through his bright pink hair. “I fell.”

“I didn’t even know you were up there.” She looked up at the branches above her. She knew there were a lot of leaves, but she hadn’t guessed there’d be enough to hide a human body. Especially not one as buff as this one.

Unwillingly, she glanced at the boy in front of her again. He was really, _really_ muscular. If he hadn’t just dropped on her from out of a tree, she might have tried to hit on him.

Apparently he had concluded that she was unharmed, because he smiled at her now with a hint of relief. “I was asleep.”

She arched an eyebrow. “In a tree?”

He grinned (dude, his mouth was _huge_ ) and shrugged his shoulders. “I like trees. Don’t you?”

“I like sleeping _underneath_ trees,” Lucy stressed, “Not _in_ trees.”

He chuckled. “Well, you’re missing out.”

She couldn’t repress a little smile. Muscular _and_ charming. This was probably very dangerous for her. “Why were you asleep anyway? It’s the middle of the day.”

“I pulled an all-nighter last night,” he said while failing to respress a yawn, “So I was taking a nap someplace they can’t find me.”

“Who’s looking for you?”

“The guys at the stables. I work there.”

Stable boy? Oh no. This was turning into a cliché. She couldn’t fall for him now, it would be ridiculous. This guy was off limits. Off limits.

“So what’s your name?” he asked.

She smiled brightly at him. “Lucy.”

He sat down a little more comfortably, crossing his legs, and looked at her interestedly. “New student?”

She grinned. “How’d you guess?”

He pointed at her Hamlet. “They use Hamlet for a first-year course. A friend of mine followed it last year.”

“Ah…” She picked up the book and stared at it. “Yeah, alright.” She looked back at him. “Are you a student too?”

He laughed. “Yeah, I am, actually. What, you thought I wasn’t cause I work at the stables?”

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders. “It could have been…” she mumbled.

“True,” he grinned, “But sorry. I actually go here as well. On a scholarship, that’s true, but still.”

“What year are you in?” she asked him curiously.

“Second,” he answered. He stretched his arms and Lucy had to try really hard not to stare at his muscles wide-eyed. (She thought she succeeded, but she failed.) (And, yes, he noticed.)

“Cool,” she said distractedly. Then she blinked herself back to reality. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Oh, sorry,” he said. He stretched out his hand towards her. “I’m Natsu. Nice to meet you.”

She took his hand and shook it (his hands were also huge). “Nice to meet you, Natsu. Although please don’t ambush me from trees anymore.”

He grinned at her again. “I can’t promise that.”

She blushed a little again and quickly looked away. Her eyes fell on the mess on his shirt and she grinned. “Well,” she said, “You got what you deserved.”

“What?” He looked down at his shirt. “Oh, fuck! Raspberries?”

She laughed. “Don’t you just love raspberries?”

“I love them in my mouth,” he groaned, “Not on my white shirt. Crap, I suck at doing the laundry.”

“Tell you what,” she smiled, “I’ll wash your shirt for you if you if you buy me new raspberries.”

He grinned at her. “You got yourself a deal, miss Lucy.” And without blinking an eye, he proceeded to take off his stained shirt and extend it to her.

Lucy didn’t even try to keep herself from staring this time. A blush rose to her cheeks and she grabbed the shirt from his hands. “Yeah,” she said, “Good, I’ll… I’ll go wash it now.” With that, she grabbed her book and what remained of the box of raspberries, got up and started walking away.

“Wait up!” he called after her.

She looked back over her shoulder. He’d got up as well and was watching her with his hands in his pockets. Her mouth went dry.

“How do I find you?” he asked with a satisfied grin on his face.

She smiled back. “Tomorrow. Two o’clock. Right here.” Then she turned around and kept walking, an irrepressible smile on her face.

“Don’t forget!” he called after her.

She didn’t look back this time. “Same to you, Nastsu!”

Oh yeah. She was definitely in danger.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because dorks are good. Thanks for reading!


End file.
